


Cupid

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't want this, tell me now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

Gibbs smiled. He found himself doing that a lot lately, and in truth, he liked it. No one could know of course, that would ruin his reputation as a bastard, but in these private moments, he freely allowed himself the little grins and quirks of lips that he kept so well hidden at work. The reason for his smile came bouncing over and settled next to him on the stairs of the deck in his back yard. Gibbs handed Tony a beer, which the younger man took gratefully and Tony downed half the bottle in one go before he spoke.  
   
“Can you believe how much energy he has, Jethro? We’ve been playing for over an hour and he’s nowhere near tired yet.”  
   
“I can’t believe how much energy you have. He’s been sleeping and lounging around all day waiting for you, while you’ve put in a full day’s work. And yet, here you are, running around with the dog.”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“I can’t help it, he’s just so cute!”  
   
Gibbs smiled again, and took another sip of his beer to hide his thoughts. Tony probably wouldn’t appreciate it if he knew Gibbs wanted so say that the dog was not the only cute thing in his yard right then.  
   
*****  
   
When he had seen the expression on Tony’s face when Tony found the puppy in the car wreck, Gibbs had known he was lost. And Gibbs would do anything to keep that soft look of pure adoration on Tony’s face. The tiny puppy was some kind of mixed breed, looking like a golden retriever, and when Tony had picked him up out of the wreck, the dog had tried to crawl almost into Tony’s chest, burying its face into Tony’s neck, and Tony stroked the soft fur and laughed at the wet nose and tongue against his throat and had looked up at Gibbs with sparkling eyes. Oh yeah, Tony was instantly in love with the little mutt, and Gibbs couldn’t find it in his heart to do the sensible thing and tell Tony to bring it to the pound.  
   
After he had found the puppy, Tony had been pretty much useless while they were processing the rest of the scene, even though Gibbs had to admit that Tony had tried to get back to work. But the puppy had other ideas, and kept circling Tony’s legs, sniffing at the evidence and Tony was too busy keeping the dog away from the evidence to do any actual processing. After observing this for a while, Gibbs walked over to them and picked up the pup, placed it in Tony’s arms and pointed to their truck.  
   
“Keep the dog away from my scene, DiNozzo.”  
   
“You want me to lock him in the truck, Boss?”  
   
Tony’s voice was soft and full of pity at the idea of the small puppy having to be locked up, all by himself. Gibbs sighed.  
   
“No, DiNozzo. I want you to wait over there with the dog until we’re done. We’re nearly finished anyway.”  
   
A grateful little smile appeared on Tony’s face, and Gibbs sighed again.  
   
“Yes, Boss. Thank you, Boss.”  
   
When Gibbs returned to the truck about half an hour later after finishing processing the scene, he saw Tony had completely lost his heart to the puppy, and shook his head to himself. Gibbs already knew how this was going to play out. Sending McGee and Ziva back to the Yard with the truck and their evidence, Gibbs took Tony and the puppy to the Charger and started driving. After they had been on the road for a while already, Tony holding the dog tightly in his arms and muttering to him how cute he was and how much fun they were going to have playing together, Gibbs finally spoke.  
   
“What are you going to do with him, DiNozzo?”  
   
Tony looked thoughtful for a few moments, then his face fell. He cuddled the dog a little closer to his chest.  
   
“I don’t know, Boss. I can’t keep him at my apartment. It’s not allowed, and besides, what would I do with him during the day?”  
   
“You could find a good home for him.”  
   
The expression on Tony’s face could only be described as heartbroken.  
   
“I don’t want to give him up, Gibbs. He’s so cute! I…”  
   
When Tony’s voice trailed off in the realization that it would be impossible for him to keep the dog, Gibbs sighed to himself again.  
   
“He can stay at my place, DiNozzo. As long as you come take care of him.”  
   
Tony looked at him in surprise.  
   
“Really?”  
   
Gibbs parked the car and looked steadily at Tony.  
   
“I ever say things I don’t mean?”  
   
“No, Boss.”  
   
And then Tony realized they were parked in front of Gibbs’ house, and that Gibbs had been heading there all along. A soft, grateful smile appeared on his face.  
   
“Thank you, Jethro.”  
   
And at the use of his given name, for once not laced with mockery, and the happy look on Tony’s face, Gibbs felt a twinge in his heart. He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair, just once, just the slightest touch, and smiled back. Then he opened the door and got out of the car, leaving a surprised Tony to stare after him for a few moments before getting out himself as well, puppy held firmly in his arms.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs’ back yard was fenced off and actually perfect for the dog, they just needed to get supplies. Since it was already nearing the end of their day, Gibbs called McGee and told him and Ziva to wrap up for the day and go home, and that Gibbs and Tony would see them tomorrow to start going over their case and the evidence Ziva and McGee had brought back to the Yard. Then he went back outside to get Tony so they could go to the pet store and buy what they needed for the dog. The puppy was sniffing around the garden, and Tony was watching him from the deck, but as soon as Tony turned to leave with Gibbs the puppy came bounding over and sat at Tony’s feet, whining. Tony looked from the puppy to Gibbs with a pleading expression.  
   
“Gibbs…”  
   
“He’s gonna have to get used to being alone, DiNozzo. Might as well start now.”  
   
“But he’s so small! And he’s only been here for a couple of minutes! We can’t leave him alone now.”  
   
Gibbs tried to be stern, but the pleading pout on Tony’s face and the soft whines from the puppy won him over.  
   
“Alright, alright! You stay here with him, I’ll go to the store.”  
   
The happy smile on Tony’s face made Gibbs shake his head at himself again, but Tony’s soft words made it worth it.  
   
“Thank you, Jethro.”  
   
*****  
   
On his way to the store, Gibbs laughed at himself. The way Tony had fallen for the puppy was the way Gibbs had fallen for Tony a long time ago. He grinned when he thought to himself that Tony and the puppy were actually pretty similar. Tony could pout and whine just like the little dog, and it managed to melt Gibbs’ heart instead of it being annoying. Tony could run around and be playful just like the puppy, and it secretly made Gibbs smile. Tony’s hair was as soft as the puppy’s fur, and the way Tony stroked the puppy was the way Gibbs wanted to stroke through Tony’s hair too. Both had the pleading eyes thing down to perfection, and Gibbs was helpless against it. Gibbs had been able to hold back for years, but the combination of Tony and puppy proved to be too much. Gibbs had relented, and hoped that it meant that Tony would be over more, spend more time with him, and maybe…  
   
Shaking his head again, he pushed down the hopeful thoughts for now. He parked and went into the pet store.  
   
*****  
   
When Gibbs returned and had brought all the stuff he’d bought inside, he found Tony in the back yard, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, bare feet curling into the grass, lying on his side in the sunshine with his head propped up on one elbow, the puppy fast asleep curled up against him. Gibbs just stared at them for a few moments, almost jealous of the puppy curled up against Tony’s body, then smiled at the irrational thought. When Tony looked up and saw him, he carefully got up without waking the dog and came inside.  
   
“Did you get everything?”  
   
Tony’s eyes widened when he saw all the stuff Gibbs had brought in.  
   
“That’s a lot.”  
   
“Dogs need a lot of things, DiNozzo. Better get used to it.”  
   
Tony nodded.  
   
“They need a lot of attention too, Tony.”  
   
Looking up at Gibbs from where he was crouched next to the supplies he had been going through, Tony nodded again, his voice soft when he answered.  
   
“I know, Gibbs. I promise I’ll be over every day to take care of him. You won’t have to do anything, I swear.”  
   
Gibbs smiled, and again softly brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair. He ignored the questioning look Tony gave him, and grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to Tony.  
   
“You arrange something to eat, I’ll go down to the basement to see if I can throw together a temporary house for him. I’ll build him a real one later.”  
   
“Isn’t he too small to sleep outside?”  
   
“He is for now. He can sleep inside where it’s warm until he’s big enough. But he’ll be outside during the day, so he’ll need a house anyway.”  
   
As Gibbs walked away to go down to the basement, he heard Tony’s voice once again uttering that soft phrase that melted his heart.  
   
“Thank you, Jethro.”  
   
*****  
   
And that’s how the puppy came into their lives, and how Tony came to be in Gibbs’ home every day. When Gibbs had emerged from the basement where he had started assembling a temporary dog house, he found Tony had put away all the supplies for the dog, and had set out food and water for the puppy, and had made dinner from what he had found in the fridge instead of just ordering in. After dinner, the puppy soundly asleep on the dog bed in the corner of the kitchen, Tony helped Gibbs put together the dog house, and they’d carried it outside to put in the back yard. When Tony let the puppy out for the last time that night, the dog curiously sniffed at the new house and explored every corner of it, clearly liking his new home. After the puppy had fallen asleep again in the kitchen, Gibbs and Tony had settled on the couch with another beer and watched the tail end of a game, and when Tony yawned, Gibbs patted his knee.  
   
“Get some sleep, DiNozzo. We have work tomorrow.”  
   
“I’ll call a cab, Boss.”  
   
Gibbs shook his head.  
   
“Sleep upstairs. Then I won’t have to come pick you up tomorrow morning.”  
   
Tony gave Gibbs an assessing glance, then nodded with a small smile.  
   
“Thanks, Jethro.”  
   
*****  
   
Tony kept his promise and came over to Gibbs’ house every day to take care of the puppy and take him for walks, and more often than not stayed for dinner. They had long discussions over what to name the puppy, but couldn’t settle on the proper name, so Gibbs just called him “dog” and Tony called him “boy”. Two weeks later they finally had a weekend off, and Tony stayed over that Friday night after walking the puppy so he could help Gibbs build the permanent dog house. Gibbs had been sketching plans, and on Saturday morning they headed for the lumber yard armed with a list of supplies they’d need. While Gibbs walked around selecting the wood and other items, Tony followed him around with the puppy on his leash, and Gibbs smiled at the trouble Tony had keeping the dog in line. The lumber yard was full of interesting smells to the puppy, and he dragged Tony from one corner to the next in order to satisfy his curiosity.  
   
That afternoon they started work on the dog house, Tony actually helping under Gibbs’ watchful guidance, while the puppy roamed around the basement sniffing at everything. Tony smiled.  
   
“He seems to like lumber, doesn’t he? Maybe we should call him something wood-related?”  
   
Gibbs laughed.  
   
“Would you be comfortable calling out for Wood when you’re walking him in the park?”  
   
A tiny blush appeared on Tony’s cheeks, then he grinned.  
   
“I guess not.”  
   
“Besides, lumber doesn’t just smell good to the dog. People like it too.”  
   
“True. I never knew the smell of sawdust could be so…”  
   
As Tony swallowed the rest of the sentence, his blush deepening, Gibbs eyed him curiously.  
   
“What?”  
   
“Nothing, Jethro, forget it.”  
   
*****  
   
It became a routine for Tony to stay at Gibbs’ house during the weekends, both of them claiming it was just easier. The first few weekends Tony had come by three times a day to walk and play with the puppy, until Gibbs simply told him to stay over. More and more of Tony’s clothes found their way to Gibbs’ house, followed by DVDs and a new television, and Tony felt at home. Gibbs started feeling at home in his own house again too.  
   
And then one morning, Tony stepped into the bathroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes, to suddenly freeze at the sight of a naked and wet Gibbs coming out of the shower. He stared for a few moments, Gibbs simply staring back, and then a blush spread across Tony’s face.  
   
“Sorry, Boss! I didn’t know you were in here!”  
   
Before Gibbs could respond, Tony fled back to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Tony rubbed his hands over his face. Wow, that had been embarrassing! Almost as embarrassing as the arousal starting to stir in his shorts. And that made him groan softly. Tony knew he was in trouble.  
   
For weeks now, he had found himself staring at Gibbs surreptitiously more and more, found himself being drawn to the man. At first he had thought that it was just their friendship that was deepening with all the time they were spending together, but when he woke up from a dream in which he had gotten hot and heavy with Gibbs, and found he was harder than he had ever been in his life, he had slowly admitted to himself that there was something more going on. It was a surprise, he had never thought of Gibbs that way, never thought of any man that way, but he couldn’t deny that his body was responding to Gibbs with desire. He liked being near Gibbs, liked the sound of Gibbs’ voice, softer and more gentle when they were alone together, liked the feeling of Gibbs’ hands guiding his when they were working on the dog house together. Every now and then, Gibbs would give him this soft smile and brush his fingers through Tony’s hair, and Tony found himself starting to lean into the touch when Gibbs did that. He liked sharing meals with Gibbs, and lounging on the couch with him to watch a movie or a game, and walking the dog together. He liked shopping together, Gibbs picking out the groceries while Tony followed with the puppy, and the way Gibbs raised his eyebrow in question to ask Tony’s opinion on what they should get. He liked being in the man’s company, being in his house, spending every moment together. He just plain liked Gibbs. In a way he never could have imagined he would.  
   
And now the sight of a wet and naked Gibbs had burned itself into his retinas, and he knew he wanted the man.  
   
*****  
   
Back in the bathroom, Gibbs let out an explosive breath. And then he smiled.  
   
*****  
   
The next few days, Tony was skittish and uncomfortable around Gibbs, not knowing how to act now that he had finally acknowledged to himself that he desired the man. Gibbs didn’t seem to notice, and did not act any differently around him, but seemed to touch him more often than he had before. And every touch, no matter how innocent, stirred Tony’s arousal. It was getting harder and harder to hide, and Tony was worried. He took the puppy out for long walks in the evenings, and hurried through dinner, taking his leave earlier than he had for weeks. Gibbs waited patiently for Friday night, the start of their weekend, when Tony would come to stay over.  
   
Tony debated with himself what he would do that weekend, but decided that if he didn’t stay over at Gibbs’ place, that would be even more telling that something was going on than if he just stayed over and tried to hide his attraction to Gibbs. So when he arrived that evening, he took a deep breath to fortify himself before walking in and yelling out in a jaunty tone.  
   
“Honey, I’m home!”  
   
Gibbs appeared around the corner, dressed only in sweat pants and a towel hung around his neck, his hair still damp and sticking up after his shower, and leaned against the wall casually, his eyes twinkling.  
   
“Welcome home, honey.”  
   
Tony’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. So much for trying to hide. Luckily, the puppy came bounding up to Tony having heard the sound of his voice, and Tony buried his blushing face in the soft fur. Gibbs smiled.  
   
*****  
   
While Tony took the puppy for a walk, Gibbs set out the dinner he had ordered on the dining table, an actual dinner, not pizza or Chinese, and he used plates and glasses instead of paper napkins and beer bottles. Combing his fingers through his hair to get the damp strands to settle, he put away his towel and grabbed a t-shirt, then settled on the couch to wait. Tony returned shortly after and, trying to keep things normal, offered to order pizza.  
   
“No need. Dinner’s on the table.”  
   
When he followed Gibbs to the dining table and saw the spread, Tony’s eyes widened. He was trying to keep things normal, but Gibbs was apparently trying for the exact opposite. Apprehensively, Tony sat down across from Gibbs, and they tucked in. It was Gibbs who actually started making conversation while they ate, and at first Tony didn’t know what to make of it, but as dinner progressed, he started to relax. This was actually nice too, and this version of Gibbs was charming, seducing him into comfort. After dinner, they took their half empty wine glasses to the couch and settled there, leaning back and relaxing, and when Gibbs rested his arm on the back of the couch and started brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair, Tony smiled and closed his eyes, sipping his wine every now and then.  
   
Gibbs just watched Tony, relaxed and smiling on his couch, leaning into Gibbs’ touch. When their glasses were empty, Gibbs put his own down and then took Tony’s from his hand and put it away too. Tony, still leaning back, turned his head and opened his eyes, then smiled softly at Gibbs. When Gibbs leaned closer, he heard Tony breathe deeply, and Tony’s lips parted a little, the tip of his tongue wetting them. Gibbs bit back a groan at the sight.  
   
“Anthony…?”  
   
Tony’s response was breathy.  
   
“Jethro…”  
   
“If you don’t want this, tell me now.”  
   
They held each other’s gaze, and Tony remained silent, so after long moments Gibbs closed the distance between them, softly caressing his lips over Tony’s. It was tentative and gentle, and at first Tony didn’t respond, but when Gibbs pulled back, Tony followed him a little as if he didn’t want it to end. Then Gibbs felt Tony’s hand gently come to rest on his thigh, giving a soft squeeze, and Gibbs took it as an invitation for more. This time Tony did respond, softly nibbling on Gibbs’ lower lip, and when Gibbs brought up his other hand to cup Tony’s neck and pull him closer, Tony easily leaned into him. Deepening the kiss, Gibbs slipped his tongue inside when Tony gave him access, and they slowly tasted each other for the first time. It lasted long minutes, and when Gibbs at last pulled back he gave Tony one of those soft smiles that had been driving Tony crazy for the last couple of weeks.  
   
“Okay, Anthony?”  
   
In response, Tony quickly moved to straddle Gibbs’ lap, taking the man’s face between his hands and kissing him again. When he felt Gibbs’ hands sliding up his sides, under his shirt to caress the soft skin, he shivered with pleasure. Then he rested his forehead against Gibbs’, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before he spoke.  
   
“Jethro, I…”  
   
Looking up at his lover, Gibbs saw Tony struggle with something, and caressed his hands up and down his sides again, and felt and heard Tony breathe deeply again before he opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs.  
   
“I’m confused…”  
   
“About what, my precious boy?”  
   
He saw the corners of Tony’s mouth quirk up as if they wanted to break into a smile, saw the sparkle in those beautiful eyes, and waited patiently for Tony to answer.  
   
“What’s happening?”  
   
“We were kissing.”  
   
This time the smile did break free.  
   
“I know that. But…”  
   
One of Gibbs’ hands came up and brushed through Tony’s hair.  
   
“But what, my precious boy?”  
   
Again the sparkle in Tony’s eyes was clearly visible.  
   
“Since when is that something we do? Kissing?”  
   
“Since now, apparently.”  
   
“Since when is that something you wanted to do?”  
   
“For a long time, Anthony.”  
   
“I didn’t… I don’t…”  
   
Frustrated with himself, Tony shook his head a little. Gibbs smiled gently at him.  
   
“If you’re not sure about this, that’s okay. I can wait.”  
   
“It’s just that… I’ve never…”  
   
“I understand, my precious boy. It’s okay.”  
   
“I mean, I want to, but I…”  
   
“Sshhh… It’s okay, really.”  
   
Tony stared at Gibbs, then got a look of determination in his eyes, and he leaned down again for another kiss, Gibbs happily accepting.  
   
*****  
   
They had spent the rest of the evening on the couch, exchanging kisses and touches, and when he had at last gone to bed, Tony had had a happy smile on his face that just wouldn’t leave his lips even in sleep. He woke up refreshed the following morning, and whistled a happy tune when he went downstairs to take the puppy out for a walk. He heard Gibbs rummaging around in the basement and stuck his head through the doorway.  
   
“Morning, Jethro!”  
   
Gibbs smiled up at him.  
   
“Hey, Tony.”  
   
“I’m taking the dog for a walk, and I’ll pick up breakfast on the way.”  
   
Gibbs gave him a nod in acknowledgement, and Tony headed out, humming quietly to himself.  
   
*****  
   
When Tony returned, he found Gibbs in the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee, and Tony quickly put down their breakfast. After only a short hesitation, he leaned in and softly kissed Gibbs’ lips. When Tony pulled back, Gibbs put down his cup and reached for him, pulling them close together, and kissed him deeply. By the time Gibbs released him, Tony was breathing hard and his hands were resting on Gibbs’ hips. Gibbs’ voice was husky.  
   
“Good morning, my precious boy.”  
   
Tony swallowed, then smiled.  
   
“So… I guess I didn’t imagine that, did I?”  
   
“I don’t know what you imagined, but this we actually did do.”  
   
Gibbs grinned at him, his eyes softening when Tony replied.  
   
“Are we doing it again?”  
   
“Any time you want, Anthony.”  
   
And then Gibbs kissed him again.  
   
*****  
   
After breakfast and shopping, they finally finished the dog house and introduced the puppy to his new home. The dog had grown steadily ever since they had found him, and it was a good thing the house was ready, because the temporary one Gibbs had made that first evening was starting to get a little small. The puppy happily sniffed around and accepted his new home immediately, barking his approval at Tony and Gibbs. Tony played with him for a while as Gibbs looked on from the deck, and then they went inside for lunch.  
   
Tony put on a movie and settled on the couch, surprised but pleased when Gibbs joined him instead of going down to the basement. All too soon the movie was forgotten when Gibbs’ lips found Tony’s again, and after several dazzling kisses, Tony found himself on his back on the couch, Gibbs half sitting up between his thighs, looking at Tony steadily. Gibbs reached for Tony’s shirt, and while he held his gaze, slowly started undoing the buttons, exposing Tony’s chest to his hands and eyes. Tony breathed deeply, watching Gibbs watch him, and when Gibbs leaned down to kiss the bare skin of his chest, Tony brought up his hands to brush his fingers through Gibbs’ hair. The further down his chest Gibbs went, the more nervous Tony became. Sensing this, Gibbs kissed his way back up and took Tony’s lips again, then looked at him steadily.  
   
“You can tell me to stop any time, my precious boy.”  
   
Tony shook his head.  
   
“Don’t stop, Jethro.”  
   
And so Gibbs made his way down Tony’s chest again, and when he reached the waistband of Tony’s jeans, he looked up at his lover. Tony swallowed, still nervous, then smiled a small smile. Gibbs held his eyes while he opened Tony’s jeans, and when he started pulling them down, Tony obligingly lifted his hips a little. As soon as the jeans were down low enough, Tony’s arousal sprang free, and he saw Gibbs’ eyes focus on it immediately. After a few moments, Gibbs looked back up at him.  
   
“You’re beautiful, my precious boy…”  
   
Then Gibbs licked him once, from balls to tip.  
   
“… and delicious.”  
   
Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, and Gibbs took it as an invitation again. Using his hands and lips and tongue, Gibbs feasted on Tony, moaning in pleasure when Tony’s hands fastened in his hair, loving the taste and feel of his boy and the desirous sounds Tony made. When he started playing his fingers over Tony’s opening, he felt his lover stiffen for a moment, but then Tony made a conscious effort to relax. Gibbs took it very slow and was very gentle, determined to make this an experience Tony would never forget.  
   
The first touch of Gibbs’ fingers to his ass made the nervousness flare up again, but then Tony reminded himself that this was Gibbs, the one man he trusted implicitly, and Gibbs wouldn’t hurt him. He breathed deeply and willed himself to relax, which was surprisingly easy with Gibbs’ mouth doing such delicious things to him. When Gibbs touched him again, he let it happen, and by the time Gibbs was gently stroking two fingers inside of him and nudging his sweet spot, Tony saw stars explode behind his eyelids and had never been more grateful that he had trusted Gibbs. Tony had lost all sense of time, and when Gibbs swallowed him deep and nudged his fingers inside of him at the same time, Tony fell apart. He tried to warn Gibbs, but Gibbs had no intention of pulling back, and only swallowed him further, sucking every single drop of Tony’s release into his mouth and throat. Tony’s world went black.  
   
*****  
   
When Tony came to and opened his eyes, he noticed that his breathing had already evened out again, and found Gibbs plastered to his side, looking down at him, Gibbs’ fingers running through Tony’s chest hair and down his abdomen to softly scratch through the hair at the base of his now softened arousal, and then back up again. A little embarrassed, Tony looked up at his lover.  
   
“How long was I out?”  
   
Gibbs smiled.  
   
“A few minutes.”  
   
“Sorry…”  
   
Now Gibbs grinned.  
   
“Don’t be. I take it as a compliment.”  
   
Tony hesitated only a moment, then drew Gibbs’ head down for a kiss. It was odd tasting himself, but Tony decided he liked it, because it was Gibbs. When Gibbs pulled back, Tony tentatively brushed his fingers over the bulge in Gibbs’ jeans and looked up at him shyly.  
   
“You want me to…?”  
   
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, my precious boy.”  
   
“I think I want to.”  
   
After another few kisses, Tony got up and sat on his knees, while Gibbs leaned back on the couch, his legs spread to accommodate Tony. Removing Gibbs’ shirt, Tony took his time exploring Gibbs’ chest with his fingers and tongue, surprised how arousing he found the feel and taste of that muscular silver haired chest. When Tony reached for Gibbs’ jeans, a hand cupped his cheek and he looked up.  
   
“You really don’t have to, Tony.”  
   
Eyes now sparkling with determination and a hint of humor, Tony replied.  
   
“I want to. I don’t think I can do what you just did, but you know I’m a quick study. I just have to practice.”  
   
And then he opened Gibbs’ jeans and tugged them down, and got his first taste of his lover. It felt strange at first and after a while it became a little uncomfortable on his jaw, it was messy and inelegant, but Gibbs didn’t seem to mind at all if the sounds he made and the soft caresses to Tony’s head and shoulders were any measure. Tony tried different things, did what he himself always liked when he was the recipient, tried to do what Gibbs had done to him. When Gibbs felt himself getting close, he warned Tony, but Tony just looked up at him and took him deeper. Almost choking himself in his enthusiasm, Tony quickly pulled back a little, and caught Gibbs’ release on his tongue, licking and sucking until Gibbs came down. When Gibbs started to soften, Tony released him from his mouth and looked up at his lover a little uncertain.  
   
“That was wonderful, my precious boy.”  
   
The smile that spread over Tony’s face lit up the room, and Gibbs leaned forward to kiss him deeply.  
   
*****  
   
The rest of the afternoon they kept exploring each other, and after taking the puppy for another walk, Tony started dinner. When dinner was in the oven, he went in search of Gibbs, hoping for more kisses, and found him upstairs in the master bedroom. The windows were wide open, and Gibbs was changing the sheets and taking pillows out of the wardrobe. At Tony’s questioning look, Gibbs rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and looked at Tony hopefully.  
   
“I was thinking… we could sleep here? Together?”  
   
Tony took a moment to let the implications of that sink in. Kissing and making out on the couch – and everything else they had done there, Tony reminded himself with a grin – was one thing, but sleeping together in the same bed was quite another. Tony never went to sleep with his lovers, and besides, there was more to this than just sleeping. But this was Gibbs, and that really said it all. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his lover.  
   
“I’d like that.”  
   
And there it was again, that soft little smile that made Tony’s heart jump in his chest every single time.  
   
*****  
   
They spent the evening taking the puppy for a long walk, and Tony was both surprised and pleased when Gibbs kept his hand on the small of Tony’s back most of the time. He had always found the gesture a little condescending with women, as if they wouldn’t be able to find their own way or stay upright, but Gibbs’ hand felt warm and affectionate, and he found that he liked it. For a moment the thought that he was the girl in this relationship flashed through his mind, but then he told himself again that this was Gibbs, and there was never any doubt about who was the more dominant of the two of them. That didn’t mean Tony was submissive, and he trusted Gibbs enough to know that the man would not push him into that role.  
   
When they returned they lounged on the couch for a while, sipping bourbon and exchanging kisses, but when the time to go to bed drew nearer, nervousness again rose in Tony. When Gibbs stood and held out his hand for his lover, Tony breathed deeply in an attempt to settle himself. Gibbs smiled and gave him a little kiss.  
   
“Don’t worry so much, my precious boy. I’m not gonna ravish you against your will.”  
   
That got him the smile from Tony that he had been going for, and he smiled back before leading Tony up the stairs. In the bedroom, they undressed each other in between kisses, then Gibbs maneuvered Tony into the bathroom. They quickly brushed their teeth and used the head, and then Gibbs gently pushed Tony into the shower, stepping in behind him. Gibbs took his time kissing Tony and soaping him up, wanting him relaxed and happy, and Tony lost himself in the touches and caressing Gibbs in return. When he felt Tony was completely dazed, Gibbs shut off the water and they toweled off, then crawled into bed where Gibbs started kissing Tony again.  
   
Kissing his way down Tony’s body, Gibbs took him into his mouth and drove him wild, Tony this time not startled or worried when Gibbs’ fingers entered him, and secretly hoping for another of those overwhelming releases he had experienced that afternoon for the first time. But when he felt Tony getting close, Gibbs withdrew, much to Tony’s disappointment. Smiling, Gibbs instead lined them up and took both their arousals in one hand, stroking them firmly together, and Tony found the sensations of the two of them rubbing together equally as amazing as Gibbs’ mouth on him. Gibbs controlled their movement and Tony clung to his lover’s shoulders, stealing kisses in between heavy panting, and when he fell over the edge and Gibbs followed him immediately, the release was every bit as overwhelming as before. While Tony was coming down, Gibbs reached for his towel and cleaned them both up, then resumed kissing Tony until they had both calmed. Brushing his fingers over Tony’s cheek and giving him one final kiss, Gibbs whispered against Tony’s lips.  
   
“Good night, my precious boy.”  
   
Gibbs settled on his side, giving Tony his space, and Tony was oddly disappointed. But then he felt Gibbs’ hand come to rest lightly on his chest, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
   
*****  
   
When Tony woke up in the morning, the situation was quite different. He found himself wrapped in his lover’s arms, Gibbs spooning him from behind, and for a single moment he felt constricted and panic started to set in. But then Gibbs bucked his hips and Tony felt his arousal pressing up against him, and he relaxed instantly. He pushed back against Gibbs a little, liking the feeling of that hard length against him, and smiled to himself.  
   
“Jethro?”  
   
The arms wrapped around him tightened a little.  
   
“Jethro?”  
   
This time there was a soft hum telling him Gibbs was waking up.  
   
“Will you take me, Jethro?”  
   
The silver head behind him shot up.  
   
“Are you sure?”  
   
Tony rocked back his hips again, and Gibbs groaned at the feeling.  
   
“Yes.”  
   
And he was. He was absolutely sure that he wanted to share this with Gibbs, wanted to give himself to Gibbs and belong to him. Gibbs pressed a kiss to his shoulder and reached out to the bedside table for supplies, but when Tony started to roll onto his back, Gibbs stopped him.  
   
“No, stay like that, my precious boy. It’s easier that way the first time.”  
   
“Jethro, please…”  
   
“I’ll take care of you, Anthony.”  
   
And Tony knew that he would. Gibbs took infinite care preparing his lover, and when at last he started pushing into him, he distracted Tony by stroking his arousal and nibbling on his neck. It felt strange to have Gibbs inside of him, but there was no pain as Tony had feared there would be, Gibbs had made sure that Tony was ready for him. The unfamiliar feeling of Gibbs slowly sliding in and out of him started to feel really good after a few strokes, and when Gibbs positioned his leg to open Tony up more and thrust deeper, hitting his sweet spot, Tony knew he was in heaven. Gibbs kept it slow and gentle, and stroked him softly in time with his thrusts, and nibbled and kissed Tony’s neck, and carefully made him lose his mind. When release came, Tony poured out over Gibbs’ fingers with a silent scream of pleasure, and while he convulsed, he felt Gibbs come apart with a few more thrusts as well.  
   
Panting heavily, Tony felt secure and loved in the tight embrace of Gibbs’ arms, Gibbs’ lips on his neck and the soft whispers against his skin.  
   
“I love you, my precious boy. I love you.”  
   
*****  
   
That afternoon they were lounging in the sun in the back yard, watching the puppy play with his toys, Tony leaning back against Gibbs’ chest and held securely in Gibbs’ arms.  
   
“Jethro?”  
   
Gibbs gave a soft hum while he kissed Tony’s neck. He had discovered that particular spot caused Tony to shiver with desire, and made sure to kiss him there every chance he got.  
   
“Did you mean what you said?”  
   
“What, my precious boy?”  
   
“That you loved me?”  
   
Gibbs smiled.  
   
“Of course I did, Anthony. Don’t I always mean what I say?”  
   
“Well, yeah, but…”  
   
“But what?”  
   
“But it was right after sex, and…”  
   
“We didn’t have sex, Tony.”  
   
Tony strained his neck to look up at his lover in question.  
   
“We made love, my precious boy.”  
   
Tony smiled.  
   
“I love you too, you know.”  
   
Gibbs kissed that spot on Tony’s neck again, earning another delighted shiver.  
   
“I know.”  
   
Tony chuckled.  
   
“So… do you want me to move in now that you’ve claimed me?”  
   
Instead of the amused smirk Tony had been going for, he got a serious answer from his lover.  
   
“You’ve claimed me too. And you already practically live here.”  
   
Another kiss to that spot on Tony’s neck.  
   
“And I don’t ever want to let you go.”  
   
Even though Gibbs couldn’t see the satisfied and happy smile on Tony’s face, he clearly heard it in his voice.  
   
“I’m not going anywhere. I’m keeping you forever.”  
   
Tony settled against Gibbs’ chest a little further, breaking the comfortable silence between them again a few moments later.  
   
“Jethro? I think I know what to call our dog.”  
   
“Yeah? What’s his name then?”  
   
“Well, he was the one that brought us together, if you think about it, so…”  
   
“So?”  
   
“Cupid.”  
   
The by now overgrown puppy looked up at them and barked.  
   
“Cupid?”  
   
Another bark.  
   
Both men smiled, and if they imagined the dog giving a satisfied nod, they would never acknowledge that.  
   
   
 


End file.
